Speed Twilight
by Maya Cullen
Summary: Todos los personajes de Twilight, son corredores de carreras ilegales excepto los adultos , en una gran carrera la policia llega, y Edward huye, despues de un tiempo vuelve como lo tomara Bella? entren y REVIEWS please!
1. Volver

Prologo

Prologo.

El gran cañón, el mas grande de todos, una gran lluvia, y una carrera decisiva, si no ganaba moría, y si ganaba, de igual manera podría morir.

Vi a Bella, que en la penumbra aun estaba asustada, ella quería ser mi copiloto, pero no, opte por decirle que estaría bien, antes de darle un beso es sus hermosos labios, Salí de mi ensoñación, Sam me hizo una seña desde su coche, lo ignore, ya había pasado mucho, y no pasaría mas.

Volver.

Iba en mi coche, a 200 Km./HR estaba algo nervioso, volvería a Forks, después de tanto huir, después de esa carrera.

Flash back

Bella se puso enfrente para dar las señas de la carrera, primero mostró la enorme maleta roja, que contenía la recompensa, una vuelta, cuatro concursantes, y un botín para el ganador.

Se coloco la bolsa e forma diagonal, tomo un pedazo de tela.

-en sus marcas, listos, fuera!-

Acelere y deje salir el nitro, la velocidad iba en subida, cambie a segunda cuando el motor se empezó a forzar, tercera, mas de 90, cuarta, quinta.

Me distraje, y vi, que ya iba a 250 kilómetros.

No había nada enfrente mío, mire el retrovisor, y pude ver a todos detrás de mi, a Jacob, a Erik, Jessica, los jefes de las cuadrillas existentes, bueno, había otro, Sam, pero el había patrocinado la carrera, y a mi, por lo que opto por no competir.

La curva final, sentía en mis venas la adrenalina correr, de las carreras eso era mi preferido.

Y entonces vi a la multitud esperando, acelere mas, llego a su limite, entonces todo paso muy rápido.

Los azules llegaron, utilizaron los inmovlizadores para detenernos, pero extrañamente mi coche no se detuvo, hice un giro para ver detrás de mi, los policías estaban sacando a mis competidores de sus coches, pude ver a Jessica patalear, y a Erik no poner resistencia, todos empezaron a correr, me di la vuelta, Bella corrió a mi coche, me aventó la maleta con el dinero, cuando iba a subir un policía la tomo, en mi desesperación, huí, había un callejón, pero un coche estaba ahí, se hizo para atrás y me dejo huir, acelere soltando el nitro.

Llame a Sam.

-Sam, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?, la policía me va a buscar-

-llévate mi coche, huye de la ciudad-entonces corto.

Fin flash back

Y ahora después de mucho tiempo, volvía, a recuperar mi dignidad, y a mi chica Bella…


	2. Persecucion

Prologo

**Algunos de los personajes de este fic, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, los demas son de mi invencion, por ejemplo Brandon xD**

**La idea no es mia, esto esta basado en un video juego llamado Need for Speed Carbon.**

**Dejen reviews!!**

Persecución

Me adentre por uno de los cañones, la noche estaba entrada, vi en el retrovisor, un coche iba detrás de mi, ignore quien era, entonces choco contra mi defensa, me estaba persiguiendo.

Pise el acelerador hasta el fondo, solté el nitro, pero olvide que el cañón, no era mas que puras curvas, coche contra una pared de asfalto, seguí, no importaba el coche, si no huir.

Entonces todo empeoro, un camión que transportaba varillas estaba obstruyendo el camino, frene todo lo que pude, pero al ir a 200 Km., el choque era inevitable.

Al golpearlo, las varillas se soltaron y en mi intento de huir de ellas, acelere pero cayeron sobre el coche.

Abrí la puerta, pero mi seguidor ya estaba a mi lado.

-siéntate-me ordeno cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué…-no me dejo terminar

-¿crees que podias escapar de Brandon?-entonces un coche llego, rojo con negro, de ahí se bajo sam, ¿SAM?

-Brandon que pasa-se acerco a mi coche donde era prisionero.

Me observo un momento curvo una sonrisa en su moreno rostro.

-hasta que te vuelvo a ver muchacho, crei que no regresarias-

-sam-dije a modo de saludo.

Entonces otro coche rojo llego, trayendo a ella...

Bella POV

¿Volvia?, estaba loco o que, como podia volver, después de todo este tiempo, después de huir como un cobarde, que le pasaba, tanto que yo lo habia echado de menos, tanto que habia sufrido, todo el castigo impartido de Charlie al sacarme de prision.

Si el rumor era cierto, debia verlo, matarlo si era necesario.

Tome el coche, y fui hacia donde se suponia Sam iria, el cañón del este, era un maldito.

Llegue, frene en seco, el coche en el que habia huido el, estaba ahí.

Me baje del coche, el tan hermoso como lo recordaba, pero no debia caer, ¡no!

-tu maldito miserable, que se supone que estas haciendo aquí-me miro confundido, y caí lentamente en sus ojos ocre, igual que los de sus hermanos.

-¿Bella?-dijo con su voz aterciopelada, pero no iba a caer el me abandono, algo asi, pero no iba a caer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me avalanze sobre el, pero Sam me detuvo,

-calma Bella-me puso detrás de el, mientras yo me relajaba.

-mira yo te he salvado dos veces, de la policia y de Brandon, el es un caza recompensas, es hora de que me vayas pagando los favores, mira tu limpiaras tu nombre y me pagaras a mi, ¿aceptas?-

-si-dijo inseguro

-Bells, lleva a Edward a la guarida, y dale a escoger uno de mis coches, después le explicas la situación de ahora-dijo Sam volteandose a mi

-es broma ¿verdad?-alzo una ceja-muevete Edward, para terminar con esto rapido-dije dandome la vuelta a mi coche, esto se iba a complicar.


End file.
